Super Milestone Wars
by Chris-One
Summary: The evil Princess Jody plans on taking over the multiverse and it's up to the combined forces of the Supetastic 6 (animated superhero versions of The Naked Brothers Band) and the Justice Unit Patrol Squad to stop her. This story takes place in 2011


September, 16 2011. The night was humid at the castle of the evil Princess oJody. Princess Jody has a husband named Tom, despite being a kid like her. A long time ago she conquored the entire Earth, as well at the entire universe, but it wasn't enough for her. One day she discovered the existance of the Multiverse and vows to conquor it. She uses alien technology to travel to Universe Prime. There she joins forces with the Alliance of Doom, led by the Dark Overlord. The Overlord helps Princess Jody to form her own "Legion of Doom"-type organisation called Injustice Unit Patrol Squad. The first to join the Injustice Legion is King Lotor of Planet Doom. Lotor introduces Jody to the substance, Haggarium. Jody plans to use Haggarium to revive some of the dead villains of the Multiverse, but first she tests the Haggarium on the dead body of Princess Euphemia li Britannia, it's works as she is brought back to like. Jody then uses the Haggarium on what remains of Emperor Charles zi Brittania as he too is brought back to life. Jody, Tom, Lotor and Charles later travel the Multiverse recruiting more members to Injustice Unit Patrol Squad.

September, 27 2011. It didn't take long for Princess Jody and her Injustice Unit Patrol Squad to conquor parts of the Multiverse. Nerissa, with the help of an army of Zakus and other advanced technology, has conquored both Meridia and Earth in the WITCH-verse. Char has the President of the Earth Federation infected with DG cells (as seen on G Gundam), controlling him, thus turning the Federation into a totalitarian police state/puppet state. Meanwhile in the AKOM-verse, Jojo has been sad ever since Kat moved away. One day a girl by the name of Becca moves to the city and begins to develop a crush on Jojo but Jojo refuses to be her boyfriend because he still longs for Kat. A few weeks later, Becca convinces Jojo that Kat would want him to move on. The next day, during a sunset, Jojo walks up to Becca and admits that he did have feeling for Becca but was afraid to express them as he did not want to forgot about Kat. Jojo tells Becca that he would love to be her boyfriend, Becca blushes ant the two of them hug. Both of them stare at each others eyes. A few seconds later, Jojo kisses Becca on the lips. I love you, said Jojo. I love you too, said Becca as she cries tears of joy (and love). The next day Justice Unit Patrol Squad, while traveling on Nite Bat's Batship, arrive at the AKOM-verse in order to warn everyone of Princess Jody. While there, a Japanese girl named Danya challenges Marvelous Man to a sparring match. Marvelous Man, being a superhuman, wins as he immobilises Danya with his telekinesis. A few days later Danya walks up to Marvelous Man and tells him she has a crush on her, Marvelous Man is flattered by this. All of a sudden an armada of spaceships, led by Princess Jody in her mothership, arrive at the AKOM-verse. Princess Jody appears in front of Jojo. Jojo is shocked to see her. I don't know why you look like me but you will knell before Princess Jody, peasent, said Princess Jody. Not so fast, says Len as he along with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack, appear into the AKOM-verse in jets. Rainbow Dash later appears in Silvertron, a robot that resembles Getter Robo. The five jets later form the super robot "Road Roller Extreme". Road Roller Extreme and Silvertron both blow away Princess Jody's robot army. The armada later flees. Danya asks Marvelous Man if he could come with him, Marvelous Man says yes. Jojo and Becca along with Tom, Gregore, Willow, Cindy, His Highness and Ferocia tag along as well.

Halloween 2011. Frankie Stein and her Ghoulfriends have just receive their own giant robot, Voltron Mk-III. Meanwhile Frankie and her friend meet Team Dai-Gurren. It is also revealed that Nia is alive and well, her death was staged in front of a large group so that certain people who may or may not still consider her a traitor and try to kill her would think she was dead, hence why Simon was so happy in the end after his wife just ceased to exist at the alter. Alternatively, she really did dissapear due to the Anti-Spiral being killed, but Simon was lying about not resurrecting her. After he left the wedding he did it in secret. This was to avoid the public outcry and having to bring back everyone who died, which would cause the Spiral Nemesis. Frankie, her friends and Team Dai-Gurren later travel to Equestria to meet up with Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Cast, Len Kagemine's there too. All of a sudden Kasaku Sagi, a minion of Princess Jody, appears and summons up Sazabi, Tallgeese and Zaku II Commander Type with his trumpet. Gurren Lagann, Road Roller Extreme and Voltron Mk-III fights and defeats them. Meanwhile Suzaku Kururugi confronts Euphemia li Britannia and they both have a tearful reunion, and then they kiss. Meanwhile The Cartoon Cartoons and Nicktoons encounter an evil cult that worships Princess Jody, despite not being an actual deity, led by a man named Whately. Whately commands an army of Pyramid Heads to do his bidding. Dib comments on how his cult, his Pyramid Head army and himself are similar to the ones in the Silent Hill franchise. Whately comments that he met Keiichiro Toyama before scaring him away, and later on Keiichiro came up with the idea for the video game, Silent Hill. Whately even refers Universe-13 (Princess Jody's home universe) as Otherworld. Soon they fought but the Pyramid Head army were no match against combined might of Jenny and the Powerpuff Girls. In the end all of our heroes have a Halloween party at Canterlot.

Thanksgiving Day, 2011. It is Thanksgiving day and the Supetastic 6 join forces with the rest of our heros and more to form Supetastic 6 Unlimited. Meanwhile Princess Luna battles Robot Knight Cobra Missile from Kyodai Ken Byclosser, who is now working for Princess Jody, and wins. Meanwhile Super Gurren Lagann, piloted by Chuck Norris, Captain Music and BASSFF, battles Nemesis Lagann, an evil knockoff of Gurren Lagann. Nemesis Lagann is piloted by Matt Pinfield and an evil clone of Mr. T. After an epic battle, Super Gurren Lagann defeats Nemesis Lagann. Later on Kasaku Sagi summons Dai-Gunzan with his trumpet, soon after Super Gurren Lagann merges with the Arc-Gurren Mk-II to form Super Arc-Gurren Lagann. Later on Super Arc-Gurren Lagann defeats Dai-Gunzan. Kazaku then summons Apsalus III, after that Super Arc-Gurren Lagann merges with the Super Galaxy Arc-Gurren to form Super Galaxy Gurren Laggan Mk-II and steps on Apsalus III. Princess Jody then summons an army of Eldritch Aboninations to take down Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann Mk-II, as a result Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann Mk-II combines with Gigantor and the spiral energy of the rest of Supetastic 6 Unlimited (minus the honorary members) to form Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan and defeats the Eldritch Abomination army with ease. Kazaku then summons Granzeboma and uses the stolen Chaos Emeralds to turn it to Super Granzeboma. As a result Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mk-II combines with the Elements of Harmony wielded by the Mane Cast of MLP: FiM to form Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. In the middle of the battle they take their fight out of the universe and into multiversal space, soon after Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann combines with the spiral energy of the honorary members of Supetastic 6 Unlimited to form Hyper Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which is the size of the universe itself and defeats Super Granzeboma by stepping on it. At the end Scott Pilgrim, Kim Pine Stephen Stills, Young Neil and Ramona Flowers replace the the Mane Cast, but not Len Kagemine, as the pilots of Road Roller Extreme and Silvertron.

Black Friday, 2011. It is Black Friday and AL Roker has been kidnapped by the combined forces of the Black Cross Army, Los Dark and Chronos but is later rescued by the Gokaigers. Meanwhile Danny Fenton gives Sam Manson a new belt as a present. "Oh thanks Danny! I'll put it on right away" said Sam. But little did Danny or Sam realise that it was a magic belt like the one seen on Pootie Tang (only it really was magic). Sam later uses her belt against the entire Imperial Army and she won without even breaking a sweat. Meanwhile an organisation called EEVL Soceity Destler, led by Dr. V, joins Injustice Unit Patrol Squad. Destler then battles Supetastic 6 Unlimited but are easily defeated when the Angry Birds join the battle.

December 23, 2011. Twas the night before Christmas Eve and Santa's workshop is under attack by the Imperial Army, that is until the Supetastic 6 come in and fight them. Santa and the elves fight alongside the Supetastic 6, with machine guns. During the battle, Santa tells Captain Music that "he's been a good boy this year. Soon the the Imperial Army is defeated with ease. Today is Christmas Eve and Princess Jody steals Cindy's cellphone which is also doubles as a magic lamp for Uncle G. Princess Jody then demands two wishes, one that makes her into an all-powerful genie, the second to make her supreme ruler of the multiverse.

New Years Eve, 2011. The combined forces of The Supetastic 6, Justice Unit Patrol Squad, The Road Roller Extreme Force, the cast of Monster High, the Angry Birds and Team Raziel arrive at Princess Jody's new palace to put a stop to Princess Jody once and for all. They arrive at Jody's palace and confront Princess Jody herself. After an epic battle, Marvelous Man manages to get his hand on the callphone and wishes Princess Jody back into a mortal. Princess Jody was last seen being plunged into a wormhole opened by a malfunctioning portal generator. The End.


End file.
